The present invention relates in general to a new and useful coke oven door, and more particularly, to a coke oven door for high horizontal coke oven chambers having a door frame with a sealing surface, a door body with a sealing membrane having a sealing profile for pressing against the sealing surface of the door frame, refractory door stoppers for protecting the steel structure of the door from the effects of heat generated in the hot oven chamber and with locking bolts distributed over the full height of the door frame.
Coke oven doors with seals are known in various forms. A common feature of the various forms is represented by the use of elastic seals which can be pressed against the sealing surface of the door frame through the tightening of the bolts or springs or the use of malleable strips which can be hammered to compensate for uneveness caused, for example, by deposits on the sealing surfaces of the door frame and door.
West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 509 430 discloses a construction of a coke oven door wherein a membrane plate is carried by a frame. The membrane is provided along its periphery with edge elements having sealing strips designed to coact with the sealing surfaces of the door frame. The two vertical sides of the membrane are coordinated to locking rods which are slidably supported by the door frame and which rest on the edge elements and which can be engaged with locking bolts at the vertical sides of the door frame.
In the known arrangements, the sealing profiles leave available only a narrow space of play for the compensation of unevenness. This is disadvantageous in that the sealing profiles are not capable of sufficiently adapting to the deformations and roughness of the sealing surface of the door frame which arise under continuous operating conditions due to the high thermal loads. To alleviate these sealing difficulties, West German Pat. No. 676505 discloses the placement of a pressure frame, subdivided by hinges in front of the sealing profile.
The frame is connected to straps with pressure fingers on the sides. The frame acts by means of the straps against the sealing profile. This arrangement requires, however, an additional pressure frame which is ineffective in case the carrying door body that is not sufficiently positioned parallel to the door frame.